The Distance Between Us
by Notre Dame Fan
Summary: After defeating The Alpha Pack and graduating from Beacon High, Scott McCall wants to live a life that is as normal as it gets when you are a werewolf. The only way that is possible is if Scott leaves Beacon Hills for good. As years pass and life is good for Scott, someone or something draws him back to Beacon Hills for one last time. Will it be for the best? or haunt him later on?
1. The Promo

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my second FanFic, but my first Teen Wolf FanFic! I had this idea for a while now but finally had the guts to actually sit down and write it. I do not own anything and all the character, beside my own, are owned by Jeff Davis and the writers/producers of Teen Wolf. **

THE DISTANCE BETWEEN US

(PROMO)

_**Present:**_

Scott's POV

I woke to the sound of thunder and cold rain drops pounding on my face. How I ended up lying on the freezing wet pavement was beyond me. I honestly don't remember anything before or after the incident that would have led me here. All I know, is that it came out of nowhere. Not even my quick werewolf reflexes could have stopped it from happening.

I closed my eyes, trying to think back to what might have caused everything to happen. I began asking myself questions, hoping it would help track my memory.

'**Was there anything unusual?'**

_No, it was just like any other night._

'**Did I do anything that might have caused this from happening?'**

'_No, no that would be impossible… it wasn't my fault.'_

'**Who else was with me? Someone else had to seen everything that happened.'**

That is when my eyes snapped opened and I let out a loud gasp. _'Where is she? She was sitting right next to me.'_ I sprung my head up, looking around for any sign of her, but I quickly brought my head back down to the pavement. Bringing my hand to my forehead, I started to moan softly; my head was throbbing. _'I must of wacked my head on something pretty solid.'_ I closed my eyes again, concentrating on my hearing so I could find her heart beat. After a few moment's silence I began to quietly panic, but then… there it was. The beautiful sound of her heart beat, ringing loud and powerful in my ears. I let out a sigh of relief that soon turned into a light chuckle. _'Everything is going to be okay.'_

A small smile crept onto my face but quickly vanished when I heard another heartbeat, but this one sounded weak and faint. As the minutes passed, it got weaker and I knew exactly whose heartbeat this was. And that person… was dying.

Panic began rising in my gut as my eyes snapped back open. I didn't care how much my head hurt at this point, even though it was feeling much better than it did before, I had to find both of them and get them to help. As I got on my feet and was able to control my balance, I began shouting her name. No answer. I began cursing under my breath.

"Shit! This can't, this can't be happening." I stuttered, as I ran my fingers through my hair.

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on both their heartbeats this time. Both of them sounding quieter and weaker this time.

"No, no, no…" I began chanting, the panic in my voice evident. _'I have to find them right now.'_

I began sniffing for their scent, when I found it I began moving quickly in that direction. When I didn't move as fast as I should have, I looked down at my leg to find a big gash in my thigh; causing me to limp. It might have been healing, but not fast enough. Trying to ignore the pain I continued on. I began hearing someone shout after me, but I didn't know who it was so I just ignored them and kept straight. It was a few minutes later the person ran after me and grabbed a hold of my shoulder.

"Sir, when a police officer asks you to stop, you stop!"

I turned around to face the man and the anger on his face pretty obvious. I looked over the man's shoulder to see flashing lights in the background from the police cars and ambulances behind him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to find someone." Turning back into the direction I was heading.

He grabbed my shoulder again, stopping me for a second time, "Sir, you're not going anywhere. You're the only witness here at the moment and I need to know what happened."

He pulled my shoulder in his direction, forcing my body to turn and face him once more. The motion made me hiss in pain. The man looked me over real quick to realize I was injured.

"God, damn it. CAN I GET A PARAMEDIC OVER HERE?" The cop shouted over his shoulder, "Sir don't move another inch, your leg is bleeding like crazy and you have cuts and bruises all over you."

Two paramedics came rushing over with medical bags. One motioned me to sit down on the ground, while the other began checking out my wounds and shinning a flashlight in my eyes. Pushing the flashlight out of my face, I looked at both of them.

"I'm okay. I'm not the one you need to be worrying-"

"Sir, you have huge chunks of glass in all your cuts and your leg is severely broken. You are not 'OKAY'." One of the paramedics said, cutting me off.

"I'll be okay. There's other people here that you need to be worrying about. Not me!"I shouted.

All three of them looked at me like I was crazy, but I could feel my body quickly healing its self. Trying to stand the two paramedics stopped me dead in my tracks.

"We have one of the victims already being treated for their injuries in one of the two ambulances." The lady paramedic said quietly, "Bill, go get me a stretcher for the patient please."

The male paramedic nodded and jogged off to one of the ambulances.

"You don't understand, I need to see her!"

"Sir, just stay calm. We have to get you in the stretcher and hurry you to the hospital." Said the male paramedic, who returned with the materials he was asked to get.

"Like I said before, I'm fine!"

Just as I said those words I saw one of the ambulances speed off towards the hospital. As the ambulance came out of view and I was being put into the stretcher, the distance between her and I was becoming clearer by each second. Getting scared, I listen to her heartbeat until that soon was also too far to distinguish.

"Fuck!" I shouted, punching my fist into the stretcher as the warm, salty tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"Who was in that ambulance that was so important to you anyway?" Asked the police officer, as the paramedics began putting me in the other ambulance.

Lifting my arm as far as the straps on the stretcher would let me, I showed the cop the silver band around my finger. The paramedics shut the doors before he could respond. One paramedic banged on the wall a couple times to let the driver know we were all set.

As the sirens went on and we sped away from the incident, I quietly whispered to myself, "My Wife."

**A/N: This is only the promo, so it pretty much just sets the whole story up. If you liked it, drop me a review and let me know what you think! If no one reviews or shows interest, I will not continue on with the story.**


	2. Chapter One: The Call

A/N: First off, thanks for the reviews and support! Now in the promo I really didn't explain how the story is going to work, so I better explain now before some get confused. The whole story is set in the future, but in order to figure out what exactly happens in the promo (the ending) we have to take a step back into the past. That is why I left the promo so "incomplete" because I didn't want to give too much away and spoil the ending. All these chapters will give hints to what will happen, but your job as the reader is to try and figure it out! I find stories more enjoyable to read when you have to try and put the puzzle pieces together. Now this chapter may be a little slow, but I promise it will pick up from here on out. Anyway I hope that helps and here's chapter one! If you enjoyed it please drop me a review, they help a ton.

Everyone has a story to tell and well, this is Scott McCall's.

THE CALL

Past: Winter 2019 (Age: 23)

Wrapping his jacket more tightly around his torso and shoving his bare hands into his pockets, Scott McCall looked up at the tall buildings that towered over him. Letting out a foggy breath, due to the crisp winter air, he was shocked to see one of his favorite expressions written on a billboard. He has heard the saying before and has said it several times, but not once has he ever seen it on public display. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he quickly took a picture of the billboard before people started pushing him out of the way. Yes, Scott McCall believed very much that "everything happens for a reason". Even seeing this billboard made him believe that some higher power had put it there on purpose just so he could read it.

Satisfied with the picture, he put his phone back in its rightful place and continued to walk back towards his destination: Home. It was a chilly night, but not cold enough that it would start to snow. Not only was it freezing over here in the winter time, but it had actually snowed. That was a big change from the winters he knew and grew up with back in Beacon Hills.

He had moved away from Beacon Hills a little over five years ago. The only reason he had came out this far was because of college, but not once did he ever expect to love it here so much. New York City had not only changed his life, but changed it for the better. The college he was attending was one of the highest rated veterinary schools in the country and probably one of the toughest. Now already five years into the program, Scott could see nothing but a bright light at the end of the tunnel. He may have a long way to go, but knowing he was almost halfway there gave him extreme motivation.

The plan when he first arrived in New York was to get school over with and get back to Beacon Hills as soon as possible. Of course, he went back every major holiday to spend time with his mom, Stiles, and The Sheriff, but that hadn't seem to be enough. He missed Beacon Hills too much and thought about it constantly. It was his home; it was his life. He had promised everyone that ten years would be over before they knew it. He had promised everyone that he would come back, that it wasn't permanent.

Sometimes there are promises you just can't keep…

_Flashback: Spring 2014 __(Age: 18)_

"Are you sure?" she asked after he showed her one of his acceptance letters.

"Yeah totally, it has everything I want in a college and it has veterinary programs." Scott grinned. "Besides, it's my first choice."

"But Scott, it's so far away. You'll be living on the other side of the country. I mean, that's a totally different ocean."

"Yeah I know. What are you getting at, Mom?"

She was silent for a moment. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She awkwardly stood there for a moment before quietly sitting down on his bed, looking down at the college acceptance letter in her hand. Not knowing what to do with it, she began slapping the letter lightly in her hand. After a while she looked up at him but it wasn't not long before her eyes are back on the letter.

Hearing her heartbeat start to race, he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to go," she whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear, but she knew he had.

"Oh, Mom…" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

She looked at him, the tears freely flowing down her cheeks, "I know I shouldn't say that right now, I mean it's already going to be hard enough on you and me saying that is not helping, but God, I just can't imagine not seeing you every day."

"Everything will be okay. I mean you'll still be able to see me, not as much, but you'll still be able to. Like Christmas, spring break, and all summer."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He started to laugh. He knew deep down she already knew that, but sometimes he really believed that she just wanted to hear him say it. "I promise I'll visit as much as I can."

"You better." She gave him a playful shove before quickly embracing her only son in a hug.

After what felt like an eternity, Scott finally spoke up, "Mom, um, you can, um, let go now if you want."

"Oh, sorry." She quickly pulled away, "I just didn't want to let you go, you're growing up so fast! My baby boy is really growing up into a handsome young man."

"Mom!" Scott blushed a bit at her statement.

"Sorry, sorry." She smiled and raised her hands in defense. After sitting there for a few seconds in silence, she looked up at him. "Have you told Stiles yet?"

"No, not yet. I've been trying to figure out how to tell him," Scott sighed.

"Well that is going to be tough. I mean it's always hard to say goodbye to your best-"

"Brother," he corrected her instantly. "And it's never goodbye, it's always 'I'll see you soon'."

Flashback: Spring 2014 (Age: 18)

"So why did you ask me to come out and practice lacrosse, again?" Stiles asked, totally confused.

"Because… you know… um… We got to practice for the upcoming game," Scott had always been a terrible liar.

"Scott, I don't even have a built-in werewolf lie detector and I could tell you were lying. Besides, lacrosse ended like two weeks ago."

"Right." Totally Busted.

"So, what is so important that you needed to talk about that made you drag me out here? And why here? We totally could have went to In-and-Out Burger and had curly fries. Like LOTS of curly fries. Yeah, I like that idea better… and now I'm craving curly fries." Stiles said, flopping down on the grass, horribly disappointed there were no curly fries.

"That's why," Scott said simply before laughing. "You get distracted way too easily. What's less distracting then an empty lacrosse field?"

"One, I don't get distracted 'that easily'." Stiles paused. "Second, that's where your wrong my friend. There are bees and bugs flying all over in this joint- very, VERY distracting."

They both laughed, but it soon turned to silence. Stiles waited patiently for Scott to bring up the subject he needed to speak of, it never came. Scott just sat there, rubbing his hands up and down his jeans, staring out into space. Stiles had never seen Scott this nervous since the time he told him about his parents getting a divorce.

"Scotty?" W

hen he didn't acknowledge him, he gently shoved his shoulder. "Hello? Earth to Scott."

"Sorry."

"Dude, are you alright? You're starting to scare me."

"No, yeah, I'm fine, It's just…"

Truth be told, he wasn't fine, he was absolutely terrified and he had no clue why. The longer he waited to tell him, the harder it got to find the right words. Just like his own mom was worried about not seeing him every day, Scott was worried about not seeing Stiles every day. He was worried the distance between them would affect their friendship.

"…I got accepted to a college," Scott finally spat out.

"Okay? Why is that a bad thing? Usually when someone gets into a college that's a really good thing."

"The college I'm going to isn't that close to here."

"No big deal. How far away is it from Beacon hills? An hour? Two hours-"

"Like New York City," Scott said quietly.

"Oh, well I was way off. Not even close."

"Wait, you're not mad?"

Stiles looked at him bewildered, "Why would I be mad? I mean do I like the fact you're going to be so far away? No, but if that's what you want to do I can't really stop you, now can I?"

"No, I guess not." Scott smiled.

"But I do have one thing you need to promise me."

"I knew there was going to be a price to pay," Scott said, running his hand through his hair. They both laughed.

"You," Stiles poked his chest, "need to visit as much as you can, especially on my birthday. Deal?"

"Deal." Scott laughed, patting his shoulder.

"Good, now let's go get some curly fries because I'm starving!"

Past: Winter 2019 _(Age:23)_

Scott visited as frequently as possible for the first two years of college. He especially made sure that he found time to fly in for Stiles' birthday. However as each year passed, Scott's classes got more difficult and his free time became less and less frequent. With the addition of a job on the side and school, Scott really had no time for anything anymore. The only time he really had to visit now was Christmas. With Christmas only two weeks away, he couldn't help but be excited that he could visit his friends and family once again.

Finally reaching his apartment, he felt relieved that he could just sit back and relax after working a ten hour shift. Shutting the door behind him he took off his jacket and tossed it on the couch before heading into the kitchen to find a snack. Soon after reaching the tiny kitchen, he heard a loud snort.

"Well, hello to you, too," she said sarcastically.

Turning around he saw her staring at him with her arms crossed. Her hair obviously messy from being hit with his jacket. Walking over to her, he grabbed her cheeks and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Sorry," he chuckled, pulling away so he can see her face, "What are you doing up?"

"Waiting up for you," she said simply, staring into his brown eyes.

"It's almost midnight," he says, looking down at his watch.

"Yeah well, I missed you," she leaned in and kissed him, "and I love you."

Kissing her back, he pulled away only to respond, "I love you too, Abbey" before lifting her up and letting her straddle his hips as they continued to make out, leading her to the bedroom.

Past: Winter 2019 _(Age: 23)_

Scott woke abruptly to the sound of his cell phone ringing loudly in his ears. Squinting with tired eyes at the alarm clock that lay on his night stand, he couldn't make out if it read 3:00AM or 5:00AM. At this point he doesn't even care what it reads, either way it was way too early for someone to be calling him. Turning over to reach his phone, he is stopped by something holding him down. Looking down he saw Abbey's spaghetti blonde hair cover his bare torso.

"Who the hell is calling you at three in the morning?" she asks groggily, snuggling further into his chest.

"I don't know," Scott yawns. "Let me check."

Trying not to disturb Abbey, Scott stretches his arm as far as he can so he can grab his phone. Being a fingertip's length away from his phone, he looked down at Abbey to make sure her eyes are closed before releasing his claws. His claws are just the thing he needed to finally reach his phone. Looking down at the screen, he was shocked to see the caller.

"Hello?" Scott says into the phone. "Sheriff?"

"Hi Scott. I'm sorry to call you so late, it must be almost dawn over there. Anyway an emergency came up and I think you should get back to Beacon Hills as soon as possible… it's your mom."

A/N: Okay, so that was chapter one! So like I said before if you liked the chapter, drop me a review. I can't express how much they help and keep me motivated.


	3. Chapter Two: The Home Coming

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait, I've been quite busy lately and couldn't find the time to sit down and write. Hope you like the chapter and there is more coming, I promise. Also, keep the reviews coming! I truly appreciate every single one of them. **

THE HOME COMING

* * *

_**Past: Winter 2019**_ _(Age: 23)_

"My mom?" Scott asked worriedly.

"Yeah," the Sherriff sighed. "She's… she's not doing so well."

"What do you mean?"

Scott was now sitting up in bed, fully awake. Moving a shaky hand through his messy black hair, Scott tried to take in everything he was hearing. Everything the Sherriff was saying was true. Mr. Stilinski's heartbeat went up and down at some parts, but Scott believed it was because he was a nervous wreck over the whole situation. Continuing to talk into the phone, Abbey began to stir.

"Babe?" Abbey whispered, rubbing her droopy eyes. "What's going on?"

When he didn't answer her and continued to talk into the phone, completely ignoring her presence, she sat up in the bed and tried to figure out what was freaking out her boyfriend so bad.

"I- I just talked to her two days ago. Everything was fine, everything was okay." Scott began to cover his face with his free hand. After a moment, he said goodbye to Sheriff Stilinski, "Yeah, I guess I'll see you soon then."

Ending the call, Scott tossed the phone down on the night stand and fell back onto the bed with his hands covering his face, letting out a loud moan. The veins in his neck and arms were beginning to visibly bulge to the surface of his skin. Seeing her boyfriend obviously stressed from the phone call he just encountered, Abbey reached over and began to gently rub his shoulder, trying to comfort him as best as she could.

After a moment, he removed his hands from his face and sadly looks at her, giving her a weak smile. He didn't say word, but she knew that was a 'Thank you'. Closing his eyes, Scott let out a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down some more. Short seconds later, Scott jumped out of bed and walked over to the closet. Pulling out his suit cases and luggage bags, he gently set them on the bed and opened them one by one.

"What are you doing?" Abbey was on her feet, her turn to now freak out.

"I'm going home," Scott said quietly, beginning to pack his bags.

"Why?" She walked between him and his luggage, trying to get in the way of his packing.

"I have to. There's something at home I have to take care of."

Hearing her heart begin to race, he let out a sigh and placed the clothes that were in his hands back in the dresser. Turning around to face her, he could see the tears building up in her eyes. As soon he saw the single tear fall, he was right in front of her, reaching to wipe it away, but she pulled away.

"Don't," she said, wiping the tear away herself.

"Abbey…"

Scott took a step towards her, but she took a step back. He opened his mouth to say something, Abbey waved her hand, silencing him. Crossing her arms, she silently walked out of the room and shut the door.

Totally confused about what had just happened, Scott let out an agitated sigh and returned to packing his bags. After everything was all packed and he was redressed, Scott brought his luggage into the living room and placed it down by the front door. As he walked over to the couch to grabbed his coat, he found Abbey sitting there. She sat with her legs crossed and she was staring at her overlapping hands that lay gently on his coat on her lap.

"How long are going to be gone?" she said, not looking up him, her voice broken.

Scott sat down on the couch next to her and grabbed her hands in his own, kissing the back of them gently.

"I don't know. I'll most likely be staying the whole winter break."

"But, you'll miss our first Christmas and New Year's Eve together as a couple." She sounded so lost, so distant.

"I know, I Know." Scott sighed, "It's just that I would feel more comfortable if I stayed as long as I can; making sure everything is okay. But I promise we will figure something out."

She didn't say a word and all but gave him a quick nod. Getting up from the couch with his coat in her hands, she turned toward him and opened up the coat so she could help him put it on. After he stood and let her put on his coat, he turned towards her and puled her into a hug, breathing in her scent.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, don't worry," he promised.

"I don't, I don't believe you," Abbey stuttered as they pull out of the hug.

"Come on," Scott sighed, "Don't be like this."

Gently grabbing a hold of her face, he wiped the final tears away with his thumbs. Leaning down, he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you," he said, looking up at her, staring into her eyes.

"You too," she said quietly.

Walking over to door and opening it, he bent down to grab his luggage. When he had everything set, he gave her final wave good-bye before walking out the door and shutting it behind him. As he walked down the hallway of the apartment building, he realized that he saw something for the first time. Now, Scott will never tell Abbey what he saw, but when he looked into her crystal blue eyes, he saw no sign of love for him behind her tears.

* * *

_**Past: Winter 2019**_ _(Age: 23)_

"Thanks for picking me up, dude," Scott shouted through the window of the car, "I really appreciate it."

The car was parked outside near the main airport lobby. Opening the rear door, Scott threw his luggage into the back seat. Shutting it, he hurried back to the passenger door and got into the car.

"I mean we barely talk and I haven't seen you in a year, but yeah I guess you're welcome," the man said, sarcastically.

"Come on, Stiles," Scott placed his hand on his shoulder, "You know I'm thankful."

Stiles looked over at him and then turned his attention back in front of him before whispering, "I know."

Pulling away from the airport, both men sat in silence. With the long ride ahead of them, and hating the awkward silence, Scott found this the perfect opportunity to finally catch up.

"So, what's up?" Scott blurted out.

"Nothing really."

"Nothing new since the last time I saw you?"

"Nope."

Stiles was totally lying to him. Not that he couldn't detect he was lying by his heartbeat, but he knew him too well to easily figure it out. Stiles found something exciting every hour, even if it was new or old. So when he says 'nothing' it is either because he is hiding something or he wants Scott to figure it out by himself. Knowing Stiles wants him to play the game, Scott takes in his surroundings.

They were driving in a black sedan, with tinted windows all around. The interior was completely black also and there was several gadgets in the dash. There was also a CB Radio hooked up in the dash and a large tablet mounted into the center console. Looking at Stiles, Scott took in his friend's appearance. His hair was buzzed short, almost military style, and he was wearing dress shirt and pants, with a tie to match. On the left side of his chest, he wore a metal name tag that read his last name. Around his neck he wore a chain and at the end of it was a badge.

Scott figured out what was new, it was pretty obvious, but Scott decided to play the dumb card for Stiles' own amusement.

"Did you get rid of your jeep?" Scott asked.

"Huh?"

"Well this is obviously not your Jeep," Scott began, looking around the car.

"You really think I would get rid of my baby?" Stiles was bewildered, "She's in my dad's garage. I'm restoring her and replacing everything with original parts. That Jeep is a classic."

"Then what the hell is this? I feel like we're in some undercover car."

"This is my work vehicle."

"Shit, you're a cop." Scott tried to sound as surprised as possible.

"Detective," Stiles corrected, "and what gave it away? My hidden sirens or the tablet screen that reads 'Beacon Hill's Sheriff Department'?"

"Well the last time we saw each other you were still in boot camp. I mean you never called to let me know you passed." Scott did make a point.

"Well I just suspected you knew that I'm too smart to fail anything by now."

"Really?"

"Yupp."

Scott and Stiles looked at each other before bursting out laughing, both of them enjoying each other's sarcasm and bull shit. Just like the good old times. After their laughs died down, Scott gave Stiles a pat on the shoulder.

"Congrats, Dude."

"Thanks, Man," Stiles smiled, "I appreciate it."

"You like it?"

"Love it. My dad and I get to work on cases together all the time. We're like partners."

"That's great."

After a while they just sat in silence and listened to music for a few minutes. After a moment Stiles turned down the radio and looked over at Scott.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What's up?"

"What the hell is on your face?" Stiles laughed.

"What? My beard?" Scott began stroking the stubbly hair on the lower half of his face.

"Yeah, that." Stiles poked his chin, "It looks like you're in werewolf mode twenty-four-seven." Stiles smirked.

"Come on, it doesn't look that bad." Becoming paranoid Scott looked at himself in the passenger mirror.

"Yeah well, I hate it."

Scott looked at him dumbfounded and Stiles laughed even harder. Soon the both of them were laughing again.

"Know what? I think you're jealous that I can grow one and you can't."

"No, I'm pretty sure I hate it. Even worse than your tattoo," Stiles comment causing them to laugh even harder.

Scott looked the same way he did five years ago; he still had his crooked jaw line and adorable brown eyes. His black hair was a little shorter, but still a good length. His beard wasn't a bushy one, it was nicely trimmed and had no patches of missing hair. It was the perfect beard; according to Scott. The only thing really different about him was his physical appearance. His face was more rigid, manlier. While his body was more built, making him look even more ripped and he was a bit taller then he used to be.

"Well Abbey loves it and that's all that matters," Scott said, still slightly chuckling.

"Who?"

"My girlfriend back in New York."

"You mean there is actually more than one girl in this world that is into you?"

"Yeah," Scott smirked. "God she's so beautiful, you got to meet her sometime, Stiles. I'm head over heels for this girl."

"Sounds pretty serious, dude," Stiles said. "Do you think she is the one?"

"Oh yeah," Scott replied immediately, "Can't imagine my life without her."

"Does she know?"

"That I'm in love with her?" Scott was obviously confused.

"Not that you idiot," Stiles slapped his shoulde. "You being a furry animal that transforms every full moon."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you might want to mention that before you start proposing to anyone," Stiles huffed.

"No, she doesn't know and she is never going to find out," Scott said, ending the conversation.

* * *

_**Past: Winter 2019**_ _(Age: 23)_

After the long car ride and a stop by his old house drop off his luggage, Scott and Stiles finally reached the hospital. Taking a deep breath, Scott finds the strength to get out of the car. Shutting door, Scott talked to Stiles through the open passenger window.

"Thanks again, Stiles."

"No problem." Stiles forced a smile at him.

Looking at the ground and digging his shoe into the pavement, Scott felt he was not prepared for what he was about to see.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you,uh..." Scott pinched the bridge of his nose, "Have you seen her?"

"No, it happened late last night and when I woke this morning I went to the airport to pick you up."

"Right. Um, thanks again." Scott said, turning away from the car.

Scott went to walk away when Stiles stopped him, "Scott!"

"Yeah?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

"If you need anything, I'm here for you brother."

Scott nodded at him, "Thanks."

After Stiles finally pulled away, he walked up the pavement that lead to him into the hospital. Going to the front desk, he found where his mother was staying and soon made his way into the elevator. With each floor he passed in the elevator, his heartbeat quickened. Scott was extremely anxious. He had never seen his mother actually hurt before. He had seen his mother heartbroken a couple of times and even seeing her in that kind of state had caused his own heart to ache. To actually be moments away from seeing his mother in physical pain made him feel sick to his stomach. Scott had not felt this lost, this scared, since the Darach took his mother that night at the hospital.

Hearing the elevator bell alert him that he has reached the floor he was seeking, Scott exited the elevator with his head hanging low. With each step he took, the more weight he felt upon his shoulders. Hearing a familiar heartbeat, Scott stopped dead in his tracks and looked up for the first time since he stepped out of the elevator.

"Hello, Scott."

It was Sherriff Stilinski, leaning up against the door of the room his mother was currently staying in. Pushing gently off the door, he brought himself back to a standing position and made his way over to Scott. Stopping less than a foot away in front of Scott, Mr. Stilinski took in the young man he hasn't seen in a few years. Confused by his actions, Scott went to go speak but was caught off guard by the Sheriff embracing him in a huge hug.

"It's good to see you."

Totally lost about what was happening, Scott eventually hugged the sheriff back, "You too." Pulling out of the hug, Scott looked at the sheriff. He has aged a bit, but not to the extent where he looked different.

"How is she?" Scott whispered, not looking the sheriff in the eye.

"She's good," The sheriff responded without hesitating.

"What?" Scott was completely shocked, "This morning on the phone you told me that the car accident she was in put her in a critical condition… even a fatal one."

"Yeah, well I lied."

"What do you mean, 'you lied'?" Scott's anger beginning to surface.

Looking over his shoulder at the door behind him, Mr. Stilinski wrapped his arm around Scott's shoulder and lead him farther away from the room Mrs. McCall was staying in. When they were a couple feet further down the hall, Mr. Stilinski began to explain himself.

"She's not dying. Not even close to it," Sherriff Stilinski rubbed the back of his head.

"Was she even in a car accident?" Scott asked, finding this whole situation unbelievable.

"Yes, she has a sprained wrist and a concussion from it."

"Sherriff!" Scott shouted into his hands out of frustration, "You made it sound like it was a life or death situation. I mean I'm glad you called me to tell me what happened, but I was coming home in less than three weeks. Couldn't of me coming home have waited for sixteen days? I mean I have finals this week that I now have to make up for no reason."

"It isn't for nothing, Scott. You haven't seen her every day for the past five years now and you certainly did not see her last night," The Sherriff crossed his arms in protest.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked, crossing his arms also.

The Sherriff took in a deep breath before telling his story. "Over the past five years, your mom has not been herself. The only time she was herself was during Christmas season; because you were home. The other times she has been distant and lonely. Stiles and I would constantly invite her over for dinner and other things, but she always refused and could easily find an excuse to go along with each one." Pinching the bridge of his nose he continued, "Last night, I was called to a dispatch of a fender bender on a road heading south not too far away from the hospital. The same direction heading towards your house. When I arrived at the scene, I saw your mother sitting in the back of an ambulance. Approaching her, I could tell she was obviously disorientated from trauma to the head. I kept asking her if she was alright, but all she kept on saying was 'Where's Scott?'."

Not knowing what to say, Scott just stood there in silence. Feeling tears beginning to form on the bridge of his eyes, he quickly wiped the tears away before anyone would notice. Only he knew that the Sherriff had already saw the evidence. Even though Scott's mother would never admit it, she needed her son. Scott and his mother have always been and done things together after his parents' separated. He hasn't heard or seen his father since the divorce and always knew how it extremely difficult it was for his mom to raise him on her own. Sometimes he just forgot to realize just how important he was in his mother's life and how lost she was without him.

"Now, I didn't lie to you to trick you, Scott." The Sherriff continued after no response, "I lied because your mother needs you and you being as her only child should take care of her."

"You're right," Scott nodded.

Giving him a small smile The Sherriff patted him on the shoulder, "Good, now I have to go, but you promise me you will take care of her now."

"Always."

After Mr. Stilinski walked away, Scott timidly made his way back to the room. Knocking lightly on the door, Scott entered the room. His mother was lying in the hospital bed watching TV, totally ignoring the new presence that had entered the room.

"You can go now, Tom," Melissa said quietly, "I'm fine."

"It's not Mr. Stilinski."

Quickly turning her head in the direction of the door, Melissa knew exactly whose voice that was. Bringing her hand to her mouth, Melissa could not hold back the tears. Walking to the side of the bed, Scott pulled his mother into a long hug. After her sniffles and tears stopped, Melissa finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, totally surprised.

"Let's just say it's an early Christmas present," Scott leaned back, giving her a goofy grin.

Smiling back at her son, Melissa grabbed him by the head and kissed him on the forehead. "Best early Christmas gift ever."

Grabbing his mother's hand, Scott looked at her, "Are you in any pain, Mom?" He was absolutely ready to take away any pain flowing through her body.

Shaking her head, Melissa responded, "I was, but not anymore."


	4. Chapter Three: The Reunion

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Now this is the longest chapter I've written so far, so I hope you guys enjoy! If you liked what you read or want to leave a suggestion, drop me a review!**

* * *

THE REUNION

_**Past: Winter 2019 **_(_Age: 23)_

Three weeks have come and gone fairly quickly. Ms. McCall has recovered from her injuries and Scott has not left her side since.

Now the plan, before the accident, was that after Christmas, Scott and Abbey were going to come down to Beacon Hills and visit until New Year's Day. Obviously things did not go according to plan, so Scott and Abbey had to rearrange some things. For Christmas, Scott and Abbey video chatted and watched one another open each other's gifts. Abbey mailed her presents to him and Scott told her where he hid hers. He did however apologize in advance for them not being wrapped and how they would all still be in shopping bags. So he recommended that she didn't bring her gifts out until Christmas Day.

Scott and Abbey had a whole month off from college for winter break and Scott planned to spend the whole time in Beacon Hills. Even though the original plan was for a week, Scott felt like it would be wrong to leave his mother so quickly after what Mr. Stilinski had told him. At the same time, it felt weird not having Abbey around. They call each other daily and video chat every other day when they really need to see one another's face. Over those conversations, Scott asked Abbey constantly to come down and stay the rest of her break in Beacon Hills, but she refused. She said the only reason she agreed to visit the first time was because she knew she wouldn't be traveling alone. Abbey was born and raised in New York City and she never traveled alone. Whenever she did leave the city it was only for vacations only or family trips. So getting on a plane and flying across the country all by herself scared her immensely.

Today was New Year's Eve and Scott called Abbey again this morning to see if she had changed her mind, but there was no answer. To be completely honest, the chemistry between them has seem different since that night in New York City. In the beginning of their relationship the two of them were inseparable. Now they barely tell each other how much they love one another. Of course Scott would always say 'I love you' before hanging up, but Abbey would not respond or just say 'I know'.

Sitting on the couch in his living room, Scott stared down at his phone waiting for Abbey to call him back. Hearing a sigh, Scott looked up to see his mother. She was shaking her head at him with her arms crossed.

"What?" Scott chuckled at her expression.

Walking into the living room, Melissa took a seat next to her son. Patting her son on the knee, she crossed her hands in her lap.

"You worry too much. Always have," Melissa said simply.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Tossing his phone down on his lap, Scott let out a long sigh.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. She hasn't answered your calls or texts all day and now you're over reacting."

"You didn't see the way she looked at me the morning I left New York," Scott said quietly.

"Maybe she was just upset."

"No- No it was more than that."

"How are you so sure?" Melissa asked.

"Maybe because I have super natural abilities that help me sense things that I shouldn't be able to."

"Right."

Scott looked at his mother's grin and felt that the smile wasn't just for his sarcasm. It seemed that she knew something that he didn't; like a surprise. He was going to ask her what it was, but then he heard a noise coming from out of his pocket. Quickly pulling out his phone, he checked to see if it was a text from Abbey. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Melissa knew that the text wasn't from the person Scott wanted to see.

"So you're just going to spend New Year's Eve moping around?" Melissa asked

"No, it's just-"

"Scott," Melissa cut him off, "I don't want any more excuses. I want my son to go out and have fun. You're twenty-three years old, you shouldn't be stuck inside on New Year's Eve."

"Okay, so where am I supposed to go?"

"Aren't you going to Stiles'?"

"Why would I be going to Stiles'?" Scott asked.

"He throws a New Year's Eve party every year now, it's like a tradition."

"Since when?"

"Since he and Lydia moved in with each other last year," Melissa stated.

* * *

_**Past: Winter 2019 **__(Age: 23)_

Finally reaching the address his mother gave him, Scott pulled up in front of a condo apartment. It wasn't a big condo and wasn't that small either. Just the perfect size for a starter house. Getting out of the car and walking up the short pavement, Scott knocked on the door. After no response, Scott knocked again. Beginning to listen so he could hear if anyone was coming to the door, Scott distinctly heard the sound of heels clacking against the floor over the loud music. As the sound of the heels drew closer and the heartbeat of the person wearing them became clearer, Scott knew who exactly was coming. Hearing the door knob begin to turn, Scott took a step back from the door.

"Hey sorry for the wait, come right-," Lydia stopped short, "Scott?"

"Hi, Lydia," Scott gave her a nervous wave.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the party."

"Um, well-"

"SCOTTY!"

Stiles came barging to the front door, cutting off Lydia. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Stiles pulled her closer to him, his actions causing Lydia to look up and smile at him. Stiles gladly returning the gesture. The two were obviously still perfect for one another, just like the last time Scott saw them a few years ago.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to come and join the party, if that's alright," Scott put his hands in his pockets and leaned back on the heels of his shoes.

"Of course that's okay. Right, Lydia?"

"Uh, right," Lydia lied, "I was just about to let him in. Come on in, Scott."

Stiles gave Lydia a soft pat on the shoulder and returned back to the party. Scott followed behind him when Lydia grabbed him by the arm.

"Scott I'm glad you're here and it's good to see you, but don't do anything you're going to regret tonight," Lydia said sternly.

"What?"

"Just don't do anything stupid."

Lydia let go off Scott's arm and made her way back over to Stiles, wrapping her arms around him from behind. 'What the hell was that about?' Scott thought to himself. Scratching the back of his head, Scott went to make his way into the party

"Oh, Scott!" Stiles shouted, making Scott turn around, "Drinks are over there, grab yourself something!"

Following the direction Stiles pointed, Scott saw a few familiar faces that he went to high school with and many faces that he never met before. All of them we're people he didn't want to start a conversation with, so Scott was probably going to head back near Stiles and Lydia. Finding the beverage table, Scott looked down to see mostly alcohol.

"Stiles…" Scott said quietly, "You know this doesn't do anything to me."

Knowing he can't get drunk or any type of buzzed from alcohol, Scott tried to find anything not liquor related. Scott only drank that kind of stuff when was down and needed the bitter taste. Finding nothing but a bottle of water, Scott opened it and took a sip. Turning around to head back towards Stiles, Scott bumped into someone's back, spilling some of the water on them.

"I'm so-" Scott started to apologize, but stopped.

The person he bumped into was a slightly tall girl with pale skin and dark brunette curls. She also had the scent and heartbeat that he knew all too well. Turning around to face him, Scott was more than surprised to see the girl standing in front of him.

* * *

_**Flashback: Summer 2014 **__(Age: 18)_

"It's open mom!" Scott shouted over his shoulder.

Scott was packing his bags for college in his room. His mother insisted she helped him, but he refused. Even though she knew he was old enough to handle packing his own bags, he was still a boy and she knew that boys never properly packed their luggage for anywhere. His mother agreed to leave him be, however he knew that he would later find her double checking his bags anyway. Hearing the door open behind him, Scott all but chuckled.

"Mom, if you really don't trust me packing my own bags I guess you can help."

"When we're you going to tell me?"

That wasn't his mother's voice and it definitely wasn't her heartbeat. Dropping the t-shirt in his hands, Scott turned around to see Allison standing in front of him. Her heartbeat gave it away, but she has obviously been crying, the tears causing her mascara to leave noticeable trail marks down her cheeks. She had her hands on her hips and miserable expression on her face. The depressing sound her heart beat was ringing out was causing Scott's own heart to ache.

"Who let you in?" Scott asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

"Your mom," Allison voice was hoarse, "And please don't try to change the subject, Scott. I want an answer, no games."

"Tell you what?"

"Scott!" Allison took her hands off her hips and took a violent step forward, pointing a finger at the floor.

Looking down, Scott shrugged his shoulders, "I- I don't know."

"So you we're just going to leave to New York and not say a single word to me."

"Allison…"

"I found out through Greenberg, Scott," Allison's disgust evident, "through Greenberg! We ran into him at the mall when Lydia and I were shopping for college and he told me. I asked Lydia about it and she knew also, supposedly everyone in Beacon Hills knew except me. Do you know how that made me feel, Scott?"

Scott just stood there in silence, his head hanging low, letting her release out her anger. She had every right to be mad; he should have told her. When he didn't answer her, Allison became more agitated.

"I felt betrayed, Scott. I know I did things in the past and I know I broke up with you, that I needed space, but I at least thought that we worked things out. That you had the decency to tell me you were going to be living across the country."

"Allison, it wasn't that I didn't want to tell you, I just-"

"But what, Scott? What?"

This is the first time Scott looked up at Allison since she started rambling. She was standing closer to him now, like she has been taking small steps towards him after each sentence she spoke. Listening to her heart beat, still letting out depressing vibes, Scott realized she wasn't screaming out of rage, but because the lack of control of her emotions. Like she didn't how to react to the situation, so she just yelled and hoped it would make her feel better. Only by the looks of it, it wasn't working. She just didn't need to let everything off her chest, she needed an answer. Shaking his head, Scott takes a step closer to her and realizes it is his turn to speak.

"I always believed we we're going to get back together; that we we're meant to be. Our relationship made me believe that there was such a thing called 'fate'. That maybe there was a reason why you came to the veterinarian clinic that night or how you loved me even after you found out I was the creature you were trained to destroy. So when we broke up I thought the best solution was to just wait for you, give you space. Let the higher power bring you back to me, no matter how long or how much the distance between us; you would return. Instead of coming back to me, like I hoped, you started going out with one of my good friends. I'm not going to lie to you that really hurt at first and soon I lost hope of our relationship. I later got over it because I saw you we're so happy," Taking a deep breath, Scott took a step closer, "and when you're happy, I'm happy. Grasping the fact that you moved on, I guess it was finally time for me to move on too."

Realizing he just talked for like a good few minutes and still has not answered her question, Scott slapped the sides of his pants uneasily. Breaking the space between them, Scott put his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes. She jolted at his touch, and looked away from his face. Tilting her head back in her direction, Scott gave her a small smile; helping her relax.

"Getting over you was the hardest thing I ever had to do and saying good-bye to you meant I had to get over you again. I just couldn't handle doing that twice."

Her lips beginning to form a frown, Scott sees Allison's eyes begin to water. "Please Allison, don't cry." Taking his hands off her shoulders, he goes to wipe the falling tears from her cheeks when he is surprised by Allison pulling him in a forceful hug. Taking a second to comprehend Allison's actions, Scott returned the hug.

"Scott I am sorry," Allison hesitates, beginning to slowly rub his back with one hand, "I am so sorry that I made you feel that way. I know after we broke up I made it seem like I was fine, but I wasn't Scott, I really wasn't. I came back to Beacon Hills last summer because you we're too important to me to lose also; I needed you. I still need you."

Leaning back from the hug, Allison and Scott stare at each other. After a moment, Allison slowly leaned in to kiss him, but Scott softly pushed her away. Something just didn't feel right about what was about to happen, no matter how much he wanted it too. Having enough distance between them, Scott scratched the back of his head.

"What about Isaac?" Scott said quietly, looking at the floor.

"We broke up last week," Allison took a step towards him, but Scott took a step back.

"I thought you guys had some special connection. According to Deaton, it was one of a kind."

"Well maybe," Allison started, her voice low, "are connection wasn't as special as he predicted and he over looked the power of ours."

This time it was Allison who closed the space between them. Her steps were slow and short, trying to make every movement seem dramatic as possible. When the tips of their toes are a mere centimeters apart, Allison wraps her arms around Scott's neck. Both of them hesitant at situation they're in, Scott hears Allison's heartbeat begin to speed up. It wasn't out of excitement or delight either. It was out of nervousness and anxiety; fear. Allison doesn't feel comfortable about what is happening either, so why is she doing it?

"Allison-"

Scott begins, but is cut off by Allison's lips crashing his. Every time they kissed in the past it felt so right, so good, but the sensation from this kiss just seemed so very wrong throughout his entire body. Breaking away from the kiss, Scott begins to shake his head, not making eye contact.

"I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" Allison whispers.

Glancing his eyes towards hers, Scott sighs, "I love you Allison and I always will, but I- I just can't be a rebound to you."

Obviously hurt by his words, Allison immediately separates any contact between them. Nodding her head slowly, she murmurs, "Goodbye," before turning away from him and soundlessly making her way out of his room; out of his life. Not believing what he just did, Scott put his hands to his head and went over to the side of his bed before falling back onto it. He just turned down the love his life. He has been waiting so long to kiss her again and wanting what seemed like forever to get back together with her. Then when he had the opportunity he pushes her away, probably to never see her again. No matter how much he wanted to get back together with Allison, Scott knew that later on she would regret her actions and would be mad at him if he didn't stop her. His reaction might have seemed harsh at first, but he hopes that she realizes later on it was not only out of care and respect for her. That it was also out of love, like always.

* * *

_**Past: Winter 2019 **__(Age: 23)_

"Allison," Scott says breathlessly.

"Scott."

Both seem to be completely shocked to see one another at this exact moment. They stare at each other, taking in each other's presence. Just like age has made Scott more handsome, age has brought her more beauty. Scott was blown away by her beautiful figure and features. When he saw her last five years ago, Scott thought that she could never get anymore flawless, but amazingly he was wrong. Breaking out of her trance, Allison is the first to speak.

"It's good to see you," She beams.

"You too."

Not knowing what to do, Scott transfers the water bottle to his left hand so he can extend his right; offering her a kind hand shake. Looking down at his and back to his face, Allison all but laughs. Gently slapping his hand away, Allison embraces him in a hug. Whispering in his ear, "It's good to see you haven't changed," Scott finally wraps his arms around her body. Pulling out of the hug, Allison pushed her bangs behind her ear.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you moved to New York."

"I decided to stay in Beacon Hills the whole winter break."

"Wait, you're still in college?" Allison asks.

"Yeah," Scott rubs the back of his head, "becoming a vet kind of takes a while."

"Oh that's right, are you still planning on opening your own clinic?"

"Yeah."

Smiling, Scott is glad that they are talking. The last time he saw her, he thought that would be the last confrontation between them. Knowing how unwell it went, Scott was glad that he was given a second chance to fix their friendship.

"So what are you up to? Are you still…" Scott asks, leaving the question at that.

"Oh, no, "knowing what he means, she shakes her head immediately, "ever since you left there has been nothing bizarre going on around here. Life has been pretty normal for once in Beacon Hills."

"Oh." Scott says, not know how to else to react to the subject. "So what have you been doing?"

"You know how the school didn't have an archery team?" Allison questions.`

Scott nods, remembering that conversation very well.

"Well you are looking at the first archery coach of Beacon High," Allison says proudly.

"That's great! It must be-"

Scott starts but is interrupted by someone pulling him away by the shoulders. Listening to the heart beat, Scott realizes its Stiles. Scott has really lost his edge at being alert and aware of things, he was going to need to fix that.

"We'll be right back, Allison!" Stile's shouts over his shoulder.

Pulling Scott to the other side of the house, Stiles finally let go when he thought they we're at safe distance. Shrugging his shoulders and lifting his coat a bit, Scott tried to fix the jacket that fell of his shoulder from Stiles' grip.

"What the hell, Stiles?" Scott obviously angry.

"Me? What the hell were you doing?" Stiles asks.

"What do you mean?"

Stiles raised his eyebrows and spread his arms out before letting them fall to hit his pants. Not even saying a word, Scott knew exactly what he was implying.

"Do you think I was hitting on, Allison?"

"Well it kind of looked more than just 'talking'," Stiles inquires, making sure to put air quotes around talking.

"I'm with Abbey. Why would I be flirting with her?"

"I don't know, but I just wanted to warn you that she's taken too."

"Okay, and why would I care?"

"Well she's more than taken dude, she's engaged."

"Okay," Scott had no idea where this was going.

"I don't know how you werewolves do it, but did you see that diamond ring on her finger? Yeah, well that's kind of like human's way of marking their mate."

Rolling his eyes, Scott walked away from him, "I'm going back to the party."

"Scott," Stiles stopped him, "I'm only telling you this because her fiancé is going to be showing up any minute. If it looked like flirting to everyone around you guys, what do you think her fiancé will think? So please, just try to stay away from her; I don't want any trouble tonight."

* * *

_**Past: Winter 2019 **__(Age: 23)_

Scott listened to Stiles and tried to stay far away from Allison as possible. For some odd reason, after a few minutes they were always bumping into each other. Allison would start talking to him and Scott would panic. Not knowing what else to do, Scott would pull out his cell phone and pretend to talk into his phone. When she would walk away, Scott felt so stupid and so childish. It felt like something he would do back in high school. After the fifth "phone call", Allison finally got the point and stopped trying to talk to him. As the night went on, Scott kept his distance, but still kept on eye on Allison. He didn't know why, but he was waiting for her fiancé to show up; to see who he is. If he said he didn't care before, then why was he so interested?

As the night went on, Allison's fiancé never showed up. She didn't even look upset that she was here alone; like she wasn't expecting anyone. Did Stiles lie to Scott? Scott didn't even think about listening to his heartbeat or any sign of change when they we're talking. So Scott had no clue if he did or not. And if he did, why so?

All of the sudden Scott heard the final countdown to the New Year, as did everyone else, and went over to the TV where the crowd of people was forming. When there was no more numbers to countdown, meaning the New Year has arrived, everyone shouted and cheered. Some even jumped in excitement, one of them causing someone to trip and fall over to land on Scott's chest. Grabbing the person by the arms, Scott already knew who it was. 'Great,' he thought. Lifting her up to her feet, Scott could see the red beginning to show on her cheeks.

"Thanks," Allison whispers, fixing her bangs.

"No problem,"

Not soon after Allison is back on two feet, someone bumps into Scotts back, causing him to trip closer to Allison. As he goes to back up, Scott stops when he hears 'Auld Lang Syne' begins to play loudly on the television, the song filling the whole house. Looking around, he can see all the couples in the house begin to kiss. His attention is soon brought back to the person standing in front of him, when he feels her gently squeeze his arm. Staring into each other's eyes Scott doesn't know if it is the song or couples around him, but he is lost in the moment. By the looks of it, Allison was too. Both leaning in slowly until their lips touch, Scott and Allison are blown away. Sparks were flying throughout their entire bodies, making them feel like the world has stopped around them. Finally pulling away from the long kiss, Allison and Scott both whisper 'wow' as their foreheads touch. Needing more, Allison and Scott lean in to kiss again when they both hear a loud obnoxious cough beside them; trying to get their attention. Turning their head to the left, Allison and Scott see Isaac and Abbey staring at them from the door way.


	5. Chapter Four: The Reaction

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry about the long wait! I'm going to try and not leave chapters with cliff hangers unless I have to. I felt so bad leaving you guys hanging for so long. So this chapter was pretty big, longer than the last one, but I decided to split it into two so you could have a quicker update. It is kind of a way to make up for leaving you all in suspense. I have more to say, but I'll put the rest at the end of the chapter. So until then, here is chapter four! If you like what you read, please drop me a review! You'll never know how much they keep me motivated! So thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review.**

**THE REACTION**

* * *

_**Past: Winter 2019 **__(Age: 23)_

"I- Isaac," Allison stuttered, shocked to see her fiancé.

Breaking away from Scott immediately, Allison ran her hands down her dress in a quick motion; trying to fix herself. Even though her outfit didn't need any fixing, it appears she did it as a way to wipe away any sign of Scott's contact. That nothing had really happened between them.

As Allison tried to hide the obvious evidence, Scott just stood there in shock. How the hell did he not detect Abbey's heartbeat? And what the hell was she doing here? Looking between Allison and Isaac, Scott realized Isaac wasn't paying any attention to Allison. He was tilting his head down and giving Scott a death stare, all while beginning to crack his knuckles out of anger. A momentarily flash of gold glowed in his eyes. Giving him a look of reason, Scott whispered, "Don't. Not here," only loud enough for Isaac to hear. Seeing him becoming physically less tense, Scott let out a sigh of relief. He was surprised he still had control over him like that. Glancing back at Abbey, Scott saw no emotion on her face. She just stared at him, like she couldn't believe what she just witnessed. After the stare off and all four of them standing in awkward silence, Allison decides it's best that she defends herself.

"I, uh, I thought you we're working late," Allison states quietly, shifting farther away from Scott.

"Well I was, but my boss was actually half decent today. Said I was allowed to spend the rest of New Year's Eve with the family." Isaac finally turned away from Scott, and gave Allison a cold glare, "So I thought I would come and surprise you, but I guess you had a surprise of your own."

"Isaac, I guess it was just old feelings we had left for one another. It- it was absolutely nothing," Allison pleaded, taking a step closer towards Isaac.

"It kind of looked more than just nothing, Allison."

"Isaac, you know I would never do anything to hurt you or 'us'," Allison murmurs, her eyes beginning to water.

"Yeah, I thought that too, but not anymore," Isaac says harshly, crossing his arms.

Seeing Allison becoming more upset, Scott finally breaks out of his trance from Abbey and speaks.

"Look Isaac, it isn't her fault," Scott says, standing up for Allison.

"Oh it isn't? Then whose fault is it?"

"Mine," Scott said hesitantly, "I kissed her."

"Excuse me?" Abbey asks, to end her eerie silence.

"We kissed each other, alright." Allison makes the situation clear to everyone. Looking over her shoulder, she whispers to Scott, "I can take care of myself."

"You know Scott, she is right. She is more than capable of caring for herself," Isaac turns his attention back to Scott.

"I know," Scott looks at the floor.

"Well I guess it is good to see you, Scott. I mean I haven't seen you in five years and the last time I saw you, you lied to me and said you weren't moving to New York. Although you did, leaving everyone in your pack alone and defenseless. Making them all omegas, including me." Isaac tilts his head in a more dramatic angle, "Now I find you kissing Allison and even though I saw the whole thing, you're trying to lie to me about it."

"Isaac, me leaving has nothing to do with what just happened. Besides the kiss meant nothing!"

"There you go again, Scott," Isaac shakes his head, "Being away so long and trying to ignore it, I think you lost your control of your senses. You used to be so good at controlling your heartbeat, but now you are just a wreck."

"What the hell is he talking about? Omegas? Heartbeats?" Abbey questions, totally lost of Isaacs words.

Looking at Abbey and back to Scott, Isaac gazed at Scott in disbelief. When Scott looked down and shook his head, Isaac knew he answered his silent question.

"So I guess lying is your new hobby, Scott. You just lie to everyone around you."

"Isaac-" Allison starts; hearing enough.

"Stop." Isaac cuts her off, taking a step back; looking between the two of them, "You know what? It looks like you two have a pretty good support team going on here. I think the two of you can handle this by yourselves. You both started it, now you can both figure it out. I'm done."

"What do you mean you're done?" Allison asks.

The tears were now freely pouring down her cheeks. Allison hated to look weak in front of people, let alone cry. Usually in this kind of situation she would begin to wipe away her tears and get her act together, but she honestly didn't care at this point. She could hear her mother screaming at her, 'Handle the situation unemotionally!', but she ignored her mind's trickeries.

Everyone standing around the group we're beginning to stare. The emotional argument making some feel uncomfortable, causing them to leave. As the amount of people began to thin out at the party, Stiles and Lydia became suspicious and finally made their way to the small amount of people surrounding the four of them.

Taking another step back, Isaac refused to look her in the eye, "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I- I just think I'm done,"

"Done with what? The kiss?" Allison asks, hoping that's what he meant.

Shaking his head slowly, Isaac closes his eyes, "I mean the wedding."

Allison brings her hands to cover her mouth and gasps in shock. Allison is now an uncontrollable sobbing mess.

"Y-you don't mean that. Y-you love me. I L-love you." Allison words are broken up.

"I'm sorry."

That's all that Isaac says, not another word. Allison closes her eyes, can't believing this is all happening. When she opens them again, she sees the back of Isaac's suit jacket making his way towards the front door. When she hears the front door shut, Allison takes off running after him.

"Isaac!" Allison all but shouts.

"Allison, wait!" Scott yells after her, causing her to stop.

Not turning around to face him, Allison whispers, "You've done enough, Scott."

Continuing out on her pursuit, Scott is totally lost at the situation as well. It feels like he is in a terrible nightmare and he can't wake up. Looking at Abbey, who still has no emotion on her face, Scott doesn't know what to say. What was she doing here? Is this why she wasn't answering her phone or texts? Is this the surprise his mother was trying to hide? He needed to find out.

"Abbey-"

"I knew you we're cheating on me," Abbey cuts him off, crossing her arms.

"What?"

"Come on, Scott. You we're coming home late every night and with no tips. How can you be a waiter in New York City and get no tips?"

"Maybe, I was out-"

Abbey stopped him short again, "And do you really think I was waiting up the other night so we could go to bed together? I was waiting up to see how late you were out with your whore!"

"I can't believe you thought I was cheating on you," Scott says in disbelief.

"Well what else would you be doing? Besides I just caught you in the act! I can' believe I wasted my time and money to come here."

"Maybe I was out buying an engagement ring." Scott says, "Abbey, I was going to ask you to marry me when I got home this week."

Scott has been trying to keep his voice calm the whole time. He never yelled at Abbey and he wasn't going to start now. No matter how mad he was for her not trusting him, he wasn't going to start screaming at her. Telling her there was an engagement ring, Scott hoped it would help calm her down also.

Pushing her hands through her blonde hair, Abbey is confused, "What?"

"There's an engagement ring."

"I don't believe you," Abbey voice harsh.

"It's back at the apartment, it's in my nightstand," Scott gives her the evidence she wants hear.

Shaking her head, she hesitates at her choice of words. "Good, you'll get it back when I mail you back the rest of your crap."

Walking away from Scott, Abbey also makes her way out the front door. Even though Abbey just walked out the door, Scott didn't have the urge to run after her. He should run after her, she is his soul mate. Or is she really not meant for him? Scott believed heavily in fate and he feels that when you kiss the love of your life, you should be magically blown away. Scott never felt that way when he kissed Abbey. He thought he did, but after the kiss he just witnessed, there was nothing like it. However, Scott gave up believing on Allison and him being together a long time ago. So not knowing what to believe anymore, Scott just went with the tide of the situation and ran out the front door. When he got outside and saw no sign of her, Scott was going to sniff her out when he heard Stiles run up behind him.

"What the hell did you do?" Stiles shouted.

"Allison and I kissed," Scott said not looking at him, "but I can't talk about this right now, I have to-"

"You what?" Stiles shouted again, pushing Scott's shoulders.

Scott was shocked by Stiles violent behavior, it wasn't like the old Stiles. Maybe it was the cop attitude that he picked up at boot camp. Turning around to face Stiles, he is obviously pissed. His face is beat red and he had a frown that look like it was about break his face in two.

"I thought I told you stay away from her! That I didn't want any trouble!"

"I did stay away!"

"You obviously didn't, Scott! I told you her fiancé was coming!" Stiles voice rising higher.

"You didn't tell me it was Isaac!"

"Why does it matter who it is? I thought you didn't care!"

Shaking his head Scott doesn't know what to say. He just found out he lied again. Maybe Isaac was right, being away so long Scott hasn't realized that he has changed. He has lost his way from who he really is. Taking a step back towards his car, Scott looked into his raging eyes.

"Don't worry I'm going to fix this," Scott had his hands up in defense.

"How are you going to fix this? You literally just destroyed their relationship and engagement! Not to mention your own!" Stiles was beginning to pace, becoming angrier at the second.

Scott has never seen Stiles this angry before. Whenever Stiles got angry at Scott in the past, he just didn't talk to him. He ignored Scott's presence all together. Hearing the sound of high heels on pavement, Scott looked over Stile's shoulder to see Lydia. Making her way down the stone stairs, Lydia wrapped her arms around Stiles from behind when she reached him. She whispered quietly into his back, "Go inside and relax, I'll talk to him." Letting his head hang low, Stiles nodded and listened to Lydia. After Stiles is inside and the front door slams shut, Lydia turns to face Scott. Clapping her hands together, Lydia bit her bottom lip.

"I never saw him that angry before. I mean screwed up, but I never saw him yell like that."

Nodding her head, Lydia takes a step forward, "Well I wouldn't say 'screwed up'. It was more like you caused a horrible disaster."

"Thanks," Scott frowns.

"And sorry about that. He kind of picked up an anger problem after you left."

"What do you mean?" Scott asks.

"You know how one of the consequences of sacrificing yourselves was that you would feel a darkness surrounding your heart?"

"Yeah? I feel it every day."

"Well, I don't know how you deal with it, but Stiles dealt with it by seeing you every day; seeing his brother. When you left, he didn't know how else to deal with it, so he let it out in anger."

"I, uh, didn't know that," Scott scratched the back of his head in shame.

"He was too proud to tell you and you can't tell him I said anything."

Giving her a nod, Scott took another step back and pointed with his thumb at his car, "I have to go fix this. I have to make this right."

"You'll try, but destiny will get caught in the way," Lydia warned.

"What?"

"And don't say I didn't give you a heads up before. This all could have been avoided if you listed to me."

"I thought you weren't a psychic," Scott was obviously confused.

"Oh I'm not," Lydia answered right away, twirling her hair in her hand, "I'm just giving you some advice."

She gave him a coy smile before she turned away from him, making her way back inside. Rushing to his car, Scott sped home following Abbey's scent. When he reached the house, he stormed inside and looked up and down for her. When he couldn't find her down stairs, he ran up the stairs to accidently bump into his mother.

"Where's Abbey? Was she here?" Scott asked in a fluent motion.

"Yeah she was here, and she seemed pretty pissed. She grabbed her stuff and hopped back into the taxi," Melissa crossed her arms.

Scott just covered his face in his hands and let out a growl. Running back down the stairs, Scott headed for the door.

"We had a plan. I talked to her and she agreed it would be a great idea to come down and surprise you. What did you do?" Melissa shouted after him.

"I did something stupid, but it didn't feel stupid. God damn it," Scott clenched his fists.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to-" Scott thought about it for a second before proceeding, "I don't know."

Tired of lying, Scott gave his mother the honest opinion. Shutting the door behind him, Scott ran back into his car. Driving around for the rest of the night, Scott tried to find Abbey and tried to figure out if what he was doing was the right choice.

* * *

**A/N: I'll be uploading chapter five on Friday. Now I pretty much have the whole story figured out, but there's going to be big gaps, time frame wise, between chapter five and the next chapters to come. So if you would like to see any situations or scenes between characters, maybe I can put them between the actual chapters as one shots. That way we could keep the story going longer. So if you have any suggestions that you would like to see, you can leave it in a review or you can send me a PM. See you guys Friday!**


	6. Chapter Five: The Decision

**A/N: Hey guys! Well here is chapter five like a promised. If you guys like it when I post longer chapters let me know! If you liked what read or have suggestion, drop me a review! They help a ton!**

**THE DECISION**

* * *

_**Past: Winter 2019**__ (Age: 23)_

Scott looked high and low for Abbey all around Beacon Hills. Finally finding a lead on her scent, Scott realized she was heading back to the airport; New York City. Driving the shortest route he could to get there, Scott still arrived too late. The last plane to New York City took off just a few minutes before he arrived. The plane even left ahead of schedule, which was completely unusual. Heading home thoroughly disappointed, Scott wondered if this is what Lydia was talking about. Was there an actual reason why Abbey's plane took off early so he couldn't reach her?

Scott thought about this question for the past three days. Tomorrow he was leaving back to New York and he still believed there was reason why Abbey was taken away from his reach. Believing much so, he decided to take matters into his own hands. For the past three days he has been constantly calling Abbey, and even Allison. Both ignored each call he rang, but he kept on calling to see who would finally break. The one to answer his call of destiny.

All Scott has been thinking about was that kiss. I guess being separated for so long, Scott forgot what it felt like to kiss Allison. He does remember however, that it wasn't that breath taking. He remembered it being an amazing feeling, but the kiss on New Year's blew him away. By the looks of it, Allison also, she had the same spark of joy in her eyes as well. When Scott met Abbey, he really believed she was the one. No one else could make him feel the way he did for her; he was terribly mistaken. The way he was feeling for Allison was glorious and pure, Scott just wanted more of her. To be with her constantly, to kiss and touch her every day for the rest of his life. It was almost obsessive. All Scott knew is that he never felt this way before about anyone. Back in high school, Allison and Scott's love was just a teenage romance. Just any other teenage fling, nothing more. Now he realized that this is what love is supposed to feel like; she was his soul mate.

Jumping up from his bed that he was lying on, Scott comprehended that he finally answered the question he's been waiting to solve. No matter how much he loved and cared for Abbey, Allison was his soul mate. Dialing her number, Scott called her one last time. He needed to talk to her. He needed to let her know how he really felt. Waiting to talk to her voicemail, Scott was caught off guard when he heard a tiny voice come through the phone.

"Hello?"

Allison's voice was below a whisper. Her voice also sounded very dry and broken, obvious signs that she has been crying a lot. Scott was totally lost what to say. He told himself and assumed that the first person to answer his call would be his soul mate. Allison really was the one. His first love and high school sweetheart was the love of his life. Maybe his sixteen year old self did know what he was saying when he told her, 'I know we are going to be together.'

When no answer came through the other end, Allison spoke again. This time it was less hoarse and more agitated.

"Scott?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm here."

"What do you want?"

Scott could hear her voice becoming fragile, like she was going to cry again. "I, I needed to talk to you."

"If you called to apologize, its fine… don't worry about it."

"No that's not it, I called to say," Scott paused, "I think I'm falling for you, Allison."

"Scott-"

He cut her off, "It's true! I can't stop thinking about you, about the kiss. I try to, but I just can't."

"Scott, Isaac just broke off our engagement. I can't talk-" Allison stopped short, fixing herself, "No, I won't think about this. This, this is wrong."

Hanging up the phone, Allison ended the conversation. Not accepting rejection, Scott hopped out of bed and hurried into his car. He rushed over to the apartment building Allison used to live in, or hopefully still did. When he arrived and finished riding the elevator, which felt like an eternity, Scott ran down the hall. He quickly investigated each door until he found the three numbers he was looking for. Leanin He tilted his head to the side and carefully listened until he heard any familiar heartbeat. When he heard the sound of hers, he began knocking on the door. When no answer came, his knocking became more desperate; louder. He even began to shout through the thick door.

"Come on, Allison. Open up! It's me!" Scott yelled.

When the door came flying back, Scott was shocked to not see Allison, but Mr. Argent. His face showed no emotion, but the anger in his eyes was clear. The loud thumping of his heartbeat also made it clear he was upset with him. Scott was surprised he didn't shut the door in face or electrify him with some gadget. Even though Scott has not seen him in forever, he was still absolutely terrified by the man.

"Hello, Scott," Mr. Argent let out a loud sigh.

"Uh, Hi Mr. Argent, or should I call you um, Chris?" Scott blurted out.

"No."

Mr. Argent crossed his arms and leaned up against the frame of the door way. Scott gave Mr. Argent a nod and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, of course not. Why would I call you Chris? That is totally inappropriate-"

"Scott go home," Mr. Argent warned

"Why?"

"You know why and besides," Mr. Argent, begins to shut the door, "She doesn't want to see you."

Even after Mr. Argent words, Scott still needed to see Allison. Once the door slammed shut, Scott had to figure out how see her one last time. He tried to think of a way to get inside, when he remembered the fire escape outside of Allison's bedroom window. Taking the stairs this time, Scott hurried outside and looked for the fire escape. Once he determined it was the right one, Scott jumped up to grab onto the ladder before he quickly climbed as fast as he could. Finding her bedroom window, Scott quietly tapped on glass. Scott couldn't see inside from her long white curtains, but he heard her quiet footsteps making her way towards him. Pushing the curtains to the side, Allison finally showed her face.

Her eyes were red and puffy, and she looked pale, even more than usual. She had dark bags under her eyes, and she looked physically and mentally exhausted. It appears she hasn't gotten any sleep in the past couple of days and has been crying constantly. These actions have obviously put a toll on her. Not opening the window, Allison talked to Scott.

"What?" Allison sniffed, wiping her eyes with her sleeves.

"I needed to see you," Scott breathes

"Is that all?"

Shaking his head, "No, I want to talk to you… in person." Putting his hand up on the window, Scott gazed into her sad eyes, "Can I please come in?"

After a moment, Alison gives him a slow nod. Opening the window, Allison doesn't say a word, she walks back over to her bed and sits down on it. Making his way inside, Scott shut the window behind him. Feeling that sitting next to her would make her feel even more uncomfortable, Scott stood at a near distance.

"Thank you,"

"I don't want to talk about the other day," Allison draws the lines immediately.

"But we have to," Scott pleads.

"No we don't,"

"Then what do we do? Ignore it?"

"If it means getting back, Isaac, then yes… we ignore it all together," Allison says quietly.

"So are you telling me you felt absolutely nothing in that kiss?" When she looked away from him, Scott continued, "We can't ignore what we felt."

"It doesn't matter,"

"Yes it does, Allison! Even If you got back with Isaac and I got back with Abbey, _that_ would not matter. We would both be living a lie because we aren't really in love with them."

"Stop,"

"Allison what we experienced the other day, that is true love. That is real."

"What's _real_ is that I am not ready for another relationship." Allison looks at him harshly, "Scott, my fiancé just ended the engagement and the wedding only three days ago."

"So I'll wait," Scott says simply.

"No, no we are not doing that again," Allison becoming upset, "I will not let you wait for me."

"If that's what it takes to be with you, then yeah, I'll wait."

"Even if we did get together, I would not move to New York. Beacon Hills is my home," Allison says.

"Then I'll move back here."

"What about college?"

"I would transfer to a college closer to Beacon Hills," Scott answers, "I need to see you every day."

"Do you hear yourself? What you're saying is crazy!" Allison shouts, covering her face with her hands.

"Is everything okay, Allison?"

Hearing a knock, the two stared at her door. Both of them know that if Mr. Argent caught Scott in Allison's room, it wouldn't be pretty. They also know that Mr. Argent is too good at what he does to not have figured it out by now. Although for some strange reason, he still hasn't barged in yet.

Finally cutting in between the two's argument, Allison knew it wouldn't be long until her father did come in and do something horrible to Scott. Giving Scott a stare that meant 'be quiet', Allison tried to steady her voice and calm down.

"Yeah, yeah Dad I'm okay!" Allison lied.

"Okay," Mr. Argent sighed, "If you need anything, I'm right outside, sweetie."

"Thanks, Dad!"

Scott waited until the sound of Mr. Argent's footsteps became fainter. When Mr. Argent was finally at a safe distant, Scott gave Allison a nod. Letting go of the breath she was holding, Allison fell back onto her bed.

"I think you should leave," Allison whispers.

"Yeah," Scott nods.

Making his way back towards the window, Allison slowly followed behind. Climbing out the window, Scott and Allison didn't even say goodbye to one another. They just gave eachother a weak smile to one another. As Scott went over to the ladder and Allison began to shut the window, Scott stopped. Turning around and grabbing a hold of the window, Scott stopped Allison as well.

"Allison," Scott pleaded.

"What?"

Taking in a deep breath, Scott chose his words carefully, "I want to make you a deal."

"A deal?" Allison asked.

"Yeah," Kneeling down so they were face to face, Scott continued, "Tomorrow I'm leaving back to New York. I'm taking a bus from downtown to the airport and if you stop me, I'll stay. I'll know that you feel the same way. If you don't show up, I'll respect your wishes and stay out of your life forever. …Deal?"

Not knowing how to react to his words, Allison just slowly nods. Leaning towards her and giving her quick peck on the cheek to say goodbye, Allison does not flinch at his touch. She actually closes her eyes and idly pushes her cheek into his lips for a better contact. As Scott makes his way down stairs, Allison realizes she has been staring at him the whole time. Shaking her head, Allison breaks out of her trance.

"Scott, wait!"

Looking up at her Scott smiles, "Yeah?"

"How- how will I know what time your leaving tomorrow?"

Smiling deeper, Scott continued his way down the ladder. Once he was out of her view, Scott shouts, "You'll know!"

Not knowing what he means, Allison shuts the window and goes back to her bed. Actually falling asleep for the first time in the past three days, Allison feels relaxed. She doesn't know why, but she felt a sudden rush of protection wash over her. Like someone was watching over her.

As she wakes abruptly in the middle of night, all she could think of was Scott. His last words, 'you'll know', repeating in her mind like a broken record. What the hell does he mean? Getting out of bed, Allison walked over and sat near her window. Allison just stared up at the stars, taking in the beautiful sight. After a while, she realizes that her face has gotten quite close to the window. Her warm breaths causing the winter crisp window to fog up. Drawing a smiley face on the window, Allison softly smiles to herself. That was one of her favorite things to do as a child. Closing her eyes and resting her head against the window, Allison slowly began to doze off. It wasn't long before her eyes shot open and we're big and wide with realization. Standing up, Allison began to breath heavily all over the window. Finding what she's hoping to, Allison grins widely and sits back down on the hard wood floor, pulling her legs to her chest.

* * *

_**Past: Winter 2019 **__(Age: 23)_

Scott began to frantically pull out his phone every few seconds. Looking down at his phone it read '11:50AM', ten minutes away from when his bus arrived. Becoming nervous, Scott's legs shook and bobbed up and down. He thought he made it pretty obvious to her where he put the time of his bus. If she didn't find it, she wouldn't make it in time to stop him. He would never see her again, he would be out of her life forever. Not knowing what else to do, Scott began looking through stuff in his phone. There had to be something here to convince her to come right now to see him. Finding it, Scott quickly sent it to Allison. Looking at the time again, Scott's heart skipped a beat when he read '11:57AM'. Allison had three minutes to stop him. Which is totally possible, Scott thought to himself. Downtown Beacon Hills being so small, there was only one bus stop. It was also only like a mile away from Allison's and her father's apartment. She could totally still make it.

Hearing the sound of a roaring engine, Scott stood up and turned his head to see the bus making its way towards the stop. Pulling out his phone again, Scott slammed it back into his pocket when it read, "11:59AM". As the bus pulled up, Scott, who was originally first in line, grabbed his stuff and moved all the way to the back. As each person made it on, Scott began muttering, "Come on, come on, come on," as he looked all over for any sign of Allison. As he was next to board, Scott cursed under his breath. Grabbing his luggage, Scott took one step on the bus stairs when he stopped. That's when he heard it, Allison's heart beat ringing near. Just standing there and not moving, the bus driver became frustrated.

"Hey Buddy! Are you getting on or not?" The Bus Driver yelled.

Not saying a word, Scott took his foot off of the first bus step. Closing the doors, the bus pulled away from Scott. He couldn't believe she actually showed up. Looking towards the direction of her heartbeat, Scott finally spotted Allison. She was running as fast as she could towards the bus stop. When she saw the bus making her way towards her, Allison stopped dead in her tracks. "Scott!" Allison began yelling repeatedly at the bus. Tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

When the bus didn't stop and drove past her, Allison turned around and stared. When she was about to start running after it, Scott stopped her.

"Allison!" Scott dropped his luggage and was making his way quickly towards her, "Allison, I'm right here!"

Turning around to face him, Allison let out a quick sigh of relief. The tears still fresh and sparkling brilliantly in her eyes. When Scott was close to her, Scott slow down and stopped moving; leaving a distance between them. The two stared at one another for a while, Scott grinning like a fool.

"I can't believe you came," Scott chuckled with joy.

While he waited for a response, none did actually appear. Allison didn't say a word, she just smiled brightly at him with tears in her eyes. She was so happy she caught him in time. After finding the time on her window, she thought her decision was final. As noon grew nearer and nearer, she soon was struggling with herself what to do. As there was barely any time left to decide, she received a text message from Scott. She doesn't know why he sent it, but she's glad he did. That simple text message didn't actually have any type of texts in it, but a picture. That picture was what caused her to finally decide and run over here.

Feeling that there was too much space separating them, Allison walked quickly to him. Scott following her actions, meeting Allison half way. When they were real close, Allison was overrun with emotions and all but lunged at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she hugged him tightly. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Scott spun them around a few times out of joy. After a while, Scott put her back down. Still hugging one another, Scott buried his nose into her neck; breathing in her scent. As Allison rested her head on his shoulder, she couldn't stop beaming. Pulling away so she can see his face, she was happy to see that Scott was grinning widely also. Looking down and shaking her head, Scott tilted his head in confusion.

"What?" Scott asked, moving his hands to her face.

Looking back up at him, Allison gave him a soft smile, "Everything does happen for a reason."


End file.
